


Named for people she never knew

by Ptl4ever419



Series: Story Haven [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Female Harry Potter, Marriage Contracts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 01:09:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5848006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ptl4ever419/pseuds/Ptl4ever419
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marriage contract story for Neville and Cassiopeia</p>
            </blockquote>





	Named for people she never knew

Cassiopeia Lillian Potter was named after her father's aunt and her mother. She grew up going by Cassie because her 'relatives' hated her long name, that is if they ever used her real name. So Cassie grew up not knowing her name or who she was named for, only knowing that she was unloved. When she turned eleven she finally was able to make friends because she found out she had magic, not only that, but she was also able to learn about her family during her time in the magical world. When she ran away before her third year to the Leaky Cauldron she was able to visit Gringotts. It was there she learned of the contract. The contract that her parents and one of her friends parents had made for them. She was shocked to say the least when she learned that she would have to marry one of her best friends, one of the boys she had come to rely on over the past two years, before her eighteenth birthday. She kept quite about it until she was able to talk to him privately about when they got back to school. He too was shocked to learn about it, he had known it was a possibility, but his family was unable to access it before his seventeenth birthday due to his father's invalid state.

The two talked for hours that day. Both crying and laughing about life, but both determined to make the best of their situation. They also decided never to tell anyone of the contract, as they never wanted to question them of what they would hoped would be love later in life. So the two started 'dating.' It was simple at first, but they grew to love each other through the years and he was there for her whenever she needed.

Their fourth year brought their relationship to the forefront, as before only their friends knew they were together, but after the Ball and the Second Task the whole world knew.

Their fifth year brought Umbridge and her crazy regime, but they pushed through. Him comforting her with all that passed, including the loss of her godfather, the only person who knew that they were contracted.

Their sixth year brought their relationship to the next step during which time the Horcrux within Cassie was destroyed and Voldemort and his death eaters moved in on Hogwarts.

As soon as the two were released from school they were married, both only sixteen at the time, but not wanting to wait and wanting the added benefit of marriage being the only way to remove the trace early. They were married at Gringotts, by the goblins, the only who knew of their changed status were the goblins at the bank and Bill and Fluer, who stood as their Wizarding witnesses as they were both Gringotts employees. They had decided that going back to Hogwarts wasn't an option and knew they had to look for the Horcruxes so they went to Grimmuald Place and used that as their base. Many from the order joined them during their time their, but none staid long. Cassie fell pregnant late that spring as the war was brought to its culmination with the battle at Hogwarts, the destruction of all the Horcruxes and Voldemort.

After the battle many were surprised to learn that they were married and Cassie was pregnant, but none more than their former professors and Molly Weasley. The couple had known that she was pregnant going into the battle, but Cassie's husband was frantic with worry when the backlash from the spell that brought Voldemort down caused her to pass out.  
Her husband had rushed to her sided hastily throwing up a shield around them and checking her over. Once he was satisfied that Cassie and their child would be okay he let Madam Pomphrey through.


End file.
